DD
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: A co jeśli Severus nie jest do końca człowiekiem?


**D.D. czyli Dlaczego? Dlatego!**

**Autor: Zilidya  
>Beta: Ktoś chętny?<strong>

**Spełnienie życzenia Deedee. **  
>Poproszę o snarry typu creature!fic, w którym któryś z bohaterów (obojętnie który) jest jakimś stworem (byle nie wilą, wszystko inne może być), a drugi jego towarzyszem. I oczywiście początkowo żaden z nich nie jest z tej sytuacji zadowolony... Resztę pozostawiam Autorce<p>

** ?**

Severus spojrzał ponownie na Pottera.  
><em>Ten durny bachor niczego się nie domyśla. Za jakie grzechy muszę tak cierpieć?<em>_  
><em>_Co mam zrobić, żeby mnie w końcu zauważył? _  
>Już sam nie wiedział. Każda jego cząstka domagała się uwagi właśnie tej jedynej osoby.<br>Dlaczego właśnie ten chłopak musi być jego towarzyszem i czemu jego działania nie przynoszą zamierzonych efektów?  
>Pomasował ramię, sprawdzając jednocześnie czy zaklęcie jest nadal aktywne. Weszło mu już to w dziwny, prawie rytualny nawyk.<br>Chłopak uniósł właśnie głowę, jakby upewniając się o czymś. Może tylko sprawdzał instrukcję na tablicy? Ale nie, patrzył na niego. To go dobijało. Jego zapach jeszcze bardziej. Aromat, prawie na granicy euforii, drażnił przez całe zajęcia jego czuły nos.  
>To avadowe spojrzenie przewiercało go na wylot z każdą sekundą.<br>_Co ten bachor sobie myśli?_  
>Zmrużył oczy, gromiąc go i Potter spuścił w końcu wzrok. Oczywiście nie byłby Gryfonem gdyby nie walczył. Wytrzymał kilkanaście, dłużących się Severusowi, sekund zanim powieki ukryły skarb. Jego skarb.<br>Więcej tego podczas tej lekcji nie zrobił. On jednocześnie strasznie tego żałował.  
>Wredna natura dawała o sobie znać. Chciał. Pragnął. Pożądał. A najgorsze z tego było to, że musiał z tym walczyć.<br>Normalnie wśród swojego gatunku już dawno byliby ze sobą. Nie na siłę, nie. To byłoby poniżej jego godności. Zabiegałby o jego względy, tak jak teraz nadal zabiega.  
><em>Dlaczego towarzysz nie reaguje tak jak planował?<em>_  
><em>_Co zrobił źle? _  
>Ostatnie siedem lat starał się ignorować swoją naturę, bo w tym świecie było to nagane, ale teraz, gdy dzieciak stał się mężczyzną, nic już go nie powstrzymywało, a jednak bez powodzenia.<br>_Czyżby chłopak się bronił?_

**

Potter miał dylemat. I to bardzo wielki. Interesował go Snape.  
><em>To niemożliwe! To nie może być prawda!<em>  
>Jednak była.<br>_I co miał teraz zrobić?_  
>Czy pokonanie jednego wroga nie wystarczy na jego nerwy? Teraz jeszcze musi walczyć ze Snapem? I to nawet nie osobiście, twarzą w twarz, ale sam ze sobą. Nigdy dotąd nie przypuszczał, że jego najgorszym wrogiem będą hormony. I to kiedy widział Snape'a!<br>_To chore, niedorzeczne, nienormalne. To niesprawiedliwe!_  
>On nie durzy się w profesorze eliksirów! We własnym nauczycielu, który tyle lat nie dawał mu spokoju.<br>Fakt, faktem – uratowali go, gdy został ukąszony. Wspomnienia wiele wyjaśniały i w efekcie został uniewinniony.  
>A teraz był jego nemezis. Jego sennym marzeniem o świcie, gdy problemy umiejscawiały się trochę poniżej pasa. Wtedy Snape był mu bardzo potrzebny. Nie mógł nic zrobić, jeśli w jego umyśle nie pojawił się obraz tego mrocznego mężczyzny. Nie potrafił, nie chciał, przestać o nim myśleć.<p>

**

— To nie prawda! Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? Powiedz, że żartujesz — błagał usilnie przyjaciółkę.  
>— Raczej nie, Harry. — Hermiona powoli zamknęła starą księgę i schowała ją do kufra.<br>— Zaczynam żałować, że to widziałem — mruknął Harry, choć w głębi duszy raczej miał całkiem sprzeczne uczucie.  
>— Jesteś pewien, że Snape naprawdę miał ten tatuaż.<br>— Tak. I to na całym ciele — potwierdził.  
>— Całym? — Harmiona zarumieniła się, a Ron w efekcie prychnął obrażony.<br>— Nie będę z wami rozmawiał na temat gołego Snape'a. Nie dobrze mi się robi.  
>Weasley zostawił ich samych w dormitorium. Pomimo tego, co razem przeżyli w zeszłym roku, niewiele się zmienił.<br>Natomiast Harry pogrążył się we własnych myślach.  
>Spotkanie z nagim Snapem zatarło się w jego wspomnieniach bardzo wyraźnie.<br>Poprzedniej nocy ruszył na spacer, nie mogąc zasnąć. Peleryna umożliwiała mu to, choć zauważył, że profesorowie dawali mu najwyżej słowną naganę, gdy jednak udało im się go złapać. Rozumieli co przechodzi, albo zostali pouczeni przez dyrektorkę, by przymykali oko na jego wieczorne wędrówki, dopóki nie wiążą się z czymś zabronionym. Jak zwykle Harry Potter był traktowany inaczej, ale w tym wypadku był z tego zadowolony.  
>Koszmary nadal go dręczyły, choć teraz były to jedynie wspomnienia, a nie wizje od psychola.<br>Tego wieczora przechodził koło łazienki prefektów i to co zobaczył...  
>Cóż, zamurowało go na miejscu. Nie wiedział, co robił tutaj Snape, ale prawie nagi profesor natychmiast przykuł jego uwagę.<br>— Iryt, jak cię dorwę to... — warczał mężczyzna, próbując odzyskać swoje ubranie od poltergeista.  
>Ten jednak fruwał na tyle wysoko by mistrz eliksirów nie mógł go dosięgnąć. Kusy ręcznik zawiązany na wąskich biodrach, zaczął się zsuwać, ale nie to przyciągnęło uwagę Gryfona.<br>Całe ciało mężczyzny znaczyły linie o misternym wzorze. Nogi, ręce, tors, plecy, nawet część twarzy było objęta tym tatuażem, który przyciągał go niczym magnez.  
>Harry nagle się ocknął. Ściągnął pelerynę, ujawniając się nie daleko Snape'a.<br>— Irytku, Krwawy Baron już tu idzie. Lepiej oddaj ubranie i zmykaj zanim cię złapie.  
>Iryt znikł w przeciągu sekundy, a ubrania spadły na podłogę.<br>Żaden z nich się nie odezwał. Severus podniósł powoli swoje rzeczy i stanął przed Potterem. Ten przełknął ślinę, widząc teraz z całkiem bliska wzór na piersi mężczyzny.  
>Harry nie wiedział, co go opętało.<br>Uniósł dłoń i dotknął piersi mężczyzny. Delikatne mrowienie objęło jego palce, a Snape sapnął, jednak nic nie zrobił. Jak zahipnotyzowany Harry przesuwał opuszkami palców po wzorze, sunąc wzdłuż linii w dół. Okrążył pępek i nagle zatrzymał się tuż przy krawędzi ręcznika.  
>Cichy jęk zawodu wyrwał się z jego gardła.<br>Na dźwięk własnego głosu obudził się z letargu i uniósł głowę, patrząc w oczy profesora. Oczy, zamglone z przyjemności, obserwowały go uważnie.  
>Tego było dla niego za wiele.<br>Potter obrócił się na pięcie i uciekł.

**2. Dlatego?**

Harry ukrył się w Pokoju Życzeń. Oparł się o drzwi, ciężko oddychając. Nigdy dotąd nie był tak podniecony. Nadal przed oczami miał mężczyznę w tatuażach i w ogóle mu nie przeszkadzało, że to Snape. Dlaczego ten nic nie zrobił? Zawsze go rugał, dawał szlabany, odbierał punkty a teraz nic. Nawet słowa. Na dodatek wyglądał jakby jego dotyk działał tak samo elektryzująco jak na niego. Skąd mistrz eliksirów wytrzasnął ten tatuaż? Nigdy wcześniej go nie miał. Co prawda nigdy nie widział Snape'a choćby z rozpiętym kołnierzykiem, ale przecież ten tatuaż zdobił także jego twarz. Linie zataczały zawijas na policzku i kończyły się w kąciku ust.

Przełknął, znów myśląc o liniach na piersi i brzuchu. Czy biegły także w strategicznych miejscach?

Musi porozmawiać z Hermioną. Może ona coś będzie wiedzieć.

— Harry? Harry! — Głos Hermiony obudził go z rozmyślań.

— Tak, Hermiono? — zapytał, odwracając się do niej.

— Odpłynąłeś — zauważyła.

— Zastanawiam się, czy twoje przypuszczenia są dobre? Nadal trudno mi w nie uwierzyć. Maedar, męski osobnik Meduzy. Nigdy nawet o kimś takim nie słyszałem.

— Nawet o Meduzie? Przecież to bardzo znana mitologiczna opowieść. O kobiecie..

— Tak, to akurat wiem, ale nigdy by mi przez myśl nie przeszło, że są też osobniki męskie.

— W mitologii o tym się raczej nie wspomina. Poza tym weź pod uwagę, że to mugolska wersja zdarzeń, które według nich nigdy nie miały miejsca.

Harry rozmyślał o Snape'ie przez większość nocy i skończyło się w końcu na porannym, zimnym prysznicu. Normalnie by sobie ulżył w zwykły, ręczny sposób, ale ciągle miał przed oczami swojego profesora. Zaczynało go to denerwować i to tak bardzo, że gdy Ron zapytał o wczorajszą rozmowę, to omal się na niego nie nawrzeszczał. Powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili.

Na koniec westchnął ciężko i wyszedł z dormitorium bez słowa, a następnie opuścił wieżę.

Sobota oznaczała chwilę spokoju.

Miał taką nadzieję.

Nadzieja wzięła sobie jednak urlop.

— Zrób coś z tym, Filch! Chcę mieć wodę najpóźniej do obiadu i nie interesują mnie tłumaczenia. Jeśli trzeba wezwij Flitwicka. Jest ekspertem od tego typu zaklęć.

Woźny coś tam zamruczał i usunął się z drogi Severusa Snape w bardzo złym humorze, czyli takim jak zawsze.

Harry stał jak sparaliżowany, ostatnio za często mu się to zdarzało. Powinien się ruszyć, zrobić cokolwiek, a on stał jak słup soli. Szukał tatuaży na twarzy mężczyzny, ale ich nie było.

— Maedar — szepnął nagle, w tej samej chwili, w której Snape przechodził obok.

Profesor stanął i obrócił się w jego stronę, zauważając go.

— Widzę, że panna Granger już znalazła odpowiedź — zauważył spokojnie.

Chłopak zamarł, otwierając szeroko oczy.

Wczesna pora powodowała, że Wielki Hol był pusty. Drzwi do Wielkiej Sali były ledwo uchylone i dolatywały stamtąd ciche rozmowy tej garstki uczniów, która jednak już wstała.

— Więc to prawda? — przełamał się i zapytał.

— Tak, Potter. To prawda, ale lepiej dla nas obu, aby to pozostało na razie tajemnicą.

Szata zafurkotała, gdy odwracał się w stronę wejścia.

— Dlaczego? – spytał nagle Harry.

— Na to odpowiedź możesz dostać tylko w moich komnatach. Jeśli chcesz, przyjdź po śniadaniu.

Harry został sam. Pogubił się. Nie wiedział, co sądzić o tym mężczyźnie. Jeszcze nie dawno nienawidził go za to, co zrobił na Wieży Astronomicznej. Potem dowiedział się kilku istotnych szczegółów i zrozumiał jego postępowanie.

Ale teraz?

Teraz jego świat obrócił się o kolejne 180 stopni. Chciał wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Skąd taka reakcja na Snape'a? Skąd te tatuaże nagle się wzięły i czemu nie było ich wcześniej ani teraz?

Na wszystkie dręczące go pytania mógł odpowiedzieć tylko jeden człowiek – Severus Snape.

— Domyślam się, że Granger coś ci już wytłumaczyła — odezwał się Snape, zaraz po przekroczeniu progu jego gabinetu przez Pottera.

— Tak, ale nadal nie rozumiem sporo — wyszeptał cicho chłopak, nadal nie pewny swej decyzji.

— Usiądź — poprosił profesor, wskazując mu fotel.

Sam zajął drugi tuż na przeciwko. Potter zajął go, ściskając dłonie w pięści. Czuł się znów jak dzieciak na szlabanie, a nie dorosły. Snape zawsze go onieśmielał.

— Co chcesz wiedzieć?

— Gdzie są tatuaże? — wypalił.

Mężczyzna ruchem różdżki usunął z siebie zaklęcie maskujące i wzór znów się pojawił.

— Zawsze je ukrywałem. Nie są przeznaczone dla oczu postronnych.

— Dlaczego?

— One są przeznaczone tylko dla mojego towarzysza — powiedział to, przysuwając się bliżej Harry'ego. — Tylko i wyłącznie dla niego.

Chłopak patrzył na mężczyznę zauroczony. Wzór znów go przyciągał. Niczym nektar pszczołę. Niczym magnes wiórki żelaza.

— Dotknij — polecił Severus z ironicznym i pełnym zwycięstwa uśmiechem.

Pochylił się w jego stronę, gdy reakcja Pottera nie była taka, jakiej oczekiwał. Złapał go za dłoń i przyciągnął ją do swojej twarzy. Dreszcz przeszedł obu natychmiast. Chłopak przymknął oczy z rozchodzącej się falami przyjemności.

— Jestem tu dla ciebie, Harry. — Mroczny głos zabrzmiał tuż przy uchu Gryfona.

— Zmusisz mnie? — zapytał, otrząsając się.

— Nie. To nie jest niewolnictwo. Jednak nie poddam się łatwo.

— To już zauważyłem. W niczym się nie poddajesz.

— I nadal nie mam zamiaru.

Cała rozmowa odbywała się szeptem. Severus, owiewając ciepłym oddechem ucho Pottera. Harry, nadstawiając się na niego jak spragniony pieszczot kociak.

— Dlaczego ja? Dlaczego tak na pana reaguję? Nic z tego nie rozumiem.

— Dlatego, że żyjemy w świecie magii. We wszystko wplątana jest magia. Ona dobiera w moim gatunku partnerów. Muszą być sobie równi. Meaderzy dobierają się na całe życie, nie mają wyboru.

— Czyli pan już od dawna wie, a jednak tak mnie traktował?

— A co miałem zrobić? Rzucić się na dziecko? U nas jest przyjęte przebywanie partnerów już od samego wykrycia połączenia, ale nadal nie dochodzi do niczego. Stają się bardziej przyjaciółmi niż małżonkami. Dodatkowo denerwowało mnie twoje podobieństwo do Jamesa.

— Ale skąd moja reakcja na tatuaże, przecież nie jestem Meaderem?

— Także magia ma w tym swój udział, zachęca towarzyszy do kontaktu.

Snape nie zachowywał się jak Snape. Był miły, odpowiadał spokojnie na wszystkie pytania. Wyglądało to tak, jakby już wiedział, że wygrał. Zwyciężył w wyścigu, który sam zorganizował.

— Panie Snape, znów się pan spóźnił.

— Przepraszam, pani profesor. Postaram się, by to już się więcej nie powtórzyło.

Klasa zachichotała, ale natychmiast ucichła zgromiona ostrym spojrzeniem nauczycielki.

— Proszę już usiąść, a pańskiemu mężowi przekażę, by przestał pana zatrzymywać rano.

Chłopka usiadł obok Rona, który trącił go łokciem, starając się zapanować nad śmiechem. Hermiona tylko przewróciła oczami.

Harry uśmiechnął się, podwijając rękawy i przygotowując się do ćwiczeń. Nikt już nie reagował na jego tatuaże. Severus też przestał się tym przejmować i po namowie współmałżonka nie ukrywał ich. Teraz już wiedział, że linie nie są tak naprawdę tatuażami, lecz znakami magicznego połączenia, którego największa energia pojawia się przy... Domyślcie się.

Severus, tak jak obiecał, nie poddał się. Nie zmuszał. Nie nalegał. Nawet nie prosił.

Sama jego obecność na tym samym korytarzu wystarczała, by Harry podchodził niby przypadkiem i muskał go za dłoń mijając. Jego dotyk był jak narkotyk. Ciągle chciało się więcej, a Severus wykorzystywał każdą nadarzająca się chwilę by móc go dotknąć. Powoli przyzwyczajali się do siebie na tym nowym poziomie znajomości.

**Koniec. Czy na pewno? Nie wiem. Przecież wszystko się może jeszcze wydarzyć.**


End file.
